User talk:KillarDeez
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Unique page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. Dr. Clayton Forrestor (talk) 15:04, June 26, 2013 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Hey Hey dilweed. It's Moze. This is my wikia account. Lemme know if you need any data. The bespectacled Drake 06:47, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Signature reference Nice work on your sig, but your signature is taking up HUGE amounts of space in the code of the page. I am sure you did not know about the policy (This section in a nutshell: Any signatures with more than 100 characters and/or images must be templated.). I have put your signature in your sig page and referenced it with your reference page. All you have to do now is go to your page and replace any code you have in the custom signature section with: Your sig will work fine that way, and you can change your reference page page to a alternate signature page at any time. Let me know if you have any problems/questions, and thanks. 14:47, July 3, 2013 (UTC) P.S. you also need to create and copy/paste the same sig and sig ref pages on any wiki you use a signature on or else you will get nonsense as your sig. Just letting you know. 15:01, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :: My apologies and thanks, Robot. 16:01, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I have a question... your (any questions) link doesnt work. I tried a few things that shouldnt really matter but I cant see your special preference page. I need to make sure what you have in that page. If you copied the above code verbatim, let me know and try this: and see if your sig links correctly (you can try the above sig of yours to check). We will get to the bottom of this. 23:13, July 3, 2013 (UTC) OMG LOL, nevermind... I totally forgot that a link to the same page makes a bold highlight of the link instead of linking to the same page... disregard above nonsense. 23:31, July 3, 2013 (UTC) no wrap I put in nowrap code to your signature, you may not like it that way so just UNDO or delete it from your sig page if you dont want it. 23:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :ty both for sorting that. 00:05, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :: Am I correct in assuming that the nowrap just makes my sig on the next line? :: Also, apologies that it needed to be sorted in the first place. 03:21, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::EDIT: I saw your edit summary. Thank you for all the work you've done to help me, I have taken the nowrap off though, as it was forcing my sig down a line and breaking number lists (I noticed it on the variant chart limitation proposal). If needed I can now put it back, since I saw how you did it. Thanks again! ::Necessary weird chat smiley -> ^_^ 03:32, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Ya, I figured it would be more bothersome that it was worth. For some reason it seems to extend to the date stamp and would be fine if it didn't. Most of the work I did was cause I was being dumb LOL, its been a while since working on sig's. But it is all no problem. 04:55, July 4, 2013 (UTC) categorize O wow thanks... I was completely tired last night... I had been working for hours on that page and wanted to finish before I went to bed. Thanks for reminding me. I actually dont know the specific category but will look at what the other skins are under. I might not get them all before work, so thanks for being willing to clean up after me. 17:36, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Looks like category skins will work... maya has both skins and maya images as does gaige. Salvador only has skins and I didnt check the others... I am not sure how the crat/sysops (dr.f) feels about over categorizing . I personally like as many as possible so specific searches can be done (but I am a crat on a card game wiki so its a bit different)... sheesh, since this project I havent even edited over there, I should make time for it. 17:53, July 4, 2013 (UTC) sig cool new sig and you forget to sign? LOL better hurry up and correct that before someone slaps a very uncool {unsigned} tag on it. 23:04, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ._. whoops *flails about wildly before fixing* 23:22, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Check this out Well you have been a consistent contributor and nearing your 1000th edit (congrats when you get there). I would like you to check this out. Any input would be appreciated. 19:09, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Liaison query Thanks for your concern in helping users. I can offer you a position on the liaison team, if that is up your ally. A liaison is someone who helps users with wiki problems. If you dont know the answer yourself, you should contact (alert) someone who does. A liaison also nudges users into making better edits, and cleans up edits after users who wont/cant do so. A liaison is also (automatically) a greeter to new users. If you would like to know more, or are interested, just let me know. 06:27, July 30, 2013 (UTC) You use your own discretion of when to greet people and when you think you may help people out. You also stand up for the rights of Users, big and small. There is no true "power" hierarchy where anyone can edit, its just all opinions and the true "power" of a wiki is public support so any one user can implement total change, using the proper channels. You become an advocate of informing users how to use their power. You also help users edit directly (a bit of clean up). This is the tricky part... If you see the intent of a user that tries to add something but gets reverted, you can add it for them in a proper manner (good edits vs bad edits with good intentions). Anytime that you do this, it opens up an opportunity to let the user know what happened on their talk page. You will get templates to help you let the user know who you are. These are my templates: You may use your templates whenever you feel explanation or circumstance should include them. Just get a picture you want and I can make them for you, or you can make them yourself (if you feel up to it). Liaison is not officially recognized by wikia (as a position) but this wiki embraces the work a liaison does. You should know all policies of the wiki. The greeter/liaison policy gives some guidelines for your particular position. I know its a ton to take in, just go one step at a time and ask me anything you want. Also get a pic for your templates (unless you want to use your profile pic). 18:45, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Your templates I replied on my talk page cause its easier. How do you like the following? I just used some colors like you have in your profile pic. You should change the colors, a color mixer will help. You can also change the text to fit your style more. Just edit in source mode and don't be afraid to mess with it (preview is also your friend). I put some notes in so you can see what color does what. When you get them how you want them, let me know and I will template them for you. You always leave a hand typed message with them and your normal sig. P.S. you change pic size, or anything you like... its your templates. 09:05, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok, your good to go with your templates. You just type and in the source. There will be a drop down menu when you do and you can just select the appropriate one. They will look just like this: You may change them directly at Template:Greeter/killa and Template:Liaison/killa but will not see a change with preview (template catche is slow catching up). 05:56, August 2, 2013 (UTC) A Suggestion ive got a little suggestion, well, more like 2. 1st ) on your Profile, i would suggest not saying "My builds are located >>here<<" linking to a page with other peoples builds. it makes it look like you're trying to steal the credit. 2nd ) when you go to complile other peoples builds on one page, you should ask if they are ok with you putting them there. i say this because you put my Gaige build on said page and didn't ask whether i was ok with it or not. ADennehey (talk) 12:58, August 2, 2013 (UTC) The Build i dont have any problem with you displaying my build (all it does is give it more publicity), i just figured it would be good to ask first. and about what you said in your message, the pic is on my build page. i would also suggest putting a link to the build page under the pics, so that if anyone wants more details on it, they can click the link and see the full description. forgot the sig... ADennehey (talk) 17:04, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Greeter Templates Why not have the templates next to each other instead of on top of each other? You aren't effectively using the space, so it looks bulky. 18:40, August 2, 2013 (UTC) The templates are for greeting and liaison work. They have a code so that the talk page they are used on is not unformated due to errant pictures/userboxes interfering with section headings. I will correct killa's profile by putting the userboxes in directly (the only way to do it). He can undo if he doesnt like it. 19:48, August 2, 2013 (UTC) He likes it. 04:20, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: The Build yea, i forgot there was an out-dated version. if you could, i would prefer the newer one (the one that has the point in discord). and if you could mark the other one for me, i would appreciate it. and thanks for adding the link. ADennehey (talk) 18:50, August 2, 2013 (UTC) New Guide page and Category I would like your opinion on the final analysis of this proposal. Thanks. 03:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Signature test Here's hoping this works. Thanks again The bespectacled drake 06:19, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Yo Why do I need to post here? 17:42, August 3, 2013 (UTC)